Kiss the girl
by SwedishNerd
Summary: L/J short snippets of their relationship, based on the list "what a boyfriend should do". "But the only thing he could see crystal clear was that final graduation day when he kissed Lily in the pouring rain." Temporarily Abandoned. So sorry,pm me for info
1. Following

_**Kiss The Girl, **_

_**By SwedishNerd.**_

_Chapter one, Following:_

_When she walks away from you mad, follow her_

"Ah, I can't stand you, you imbecile, arrogant fool!" Lily Evans stalked away from her boyfriend with her vivid red hair flowing behind her. She was one of a kind, his girlfriend, she was. A gentle heart and as caring as one could possibly get. Beautiful, as well, she was. Breathtakingly so, at least in his eyes, but he knew one or two who shared his opinion. Although she was kind, she also possessed a temper to match that of a hurt Hippogriff, and she was stubborn as a donkey. Sometimes her temper and stubbornness annoyed him to no end, but most times he adored it. It provided amusement, whenever she stubbornly refused to admit to being wrong, which rarely happened as she was not only beautiful but had a mind that could almost compete with Dumbledore.

Today she was mad at him for not studying. He'd promised her to, but he was too tired. Not only had he had Quidditch practice all day long, he had had a detention with Filch for blowing up a toilet on the third floor. All he wanted to do was sleep. He said they could study tomorrow but Lily would hear none of it. She needed to study now, she said.

He stared at the stupid pile of homework laid out on the table in front of him. Stupid, stupid homework. Stupid, stupid tiredness, Stubborn, stubborn girlfriend.

In an instant the decision to follow her was made. Even though he believed he had done nothing wrong he would go after her and apologize, because even though she was stubborn and hot-tempered, she was worth it. She was worth the effort, and to admit to being wrong despite not being wrong.

"Hey Lily, wait up! Don't be mad. Wait, please!"

The Marauder map located her on the fourth floor, and he'd made his way there as fast as he could.

She growled, glared, crossed her arms, stiffened but she waited and that meant the world to him.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised and I'm sorry, but it's been a long day. Why can't we just study tomorrow?"

She sighed and in an eyewink her posture relaxed, her eyes warmed and a small smile fromed on her lips.

"It's okay. I guess I made too big of a deal out of it, will you let me blame the stress? We have tons of homework and all of this studying is killing me, I'm not even relaxed while I sleep!" she complained much to his amusement. It was not often she complained about homework and he comforting her, usually it was the other way around. Lots of things were changing these days, what whit the dark lord growing stronger every day, but this was one change he could get used to.

"C'mon, we'll relax tonight and I promise on my death we will study first thing tomorrow." He draped an arm around her possessively and led her back to the common room. "Homework can wait, it's not every day we have an evening all to ourselves."

"Thanks James, I need this." She smiled and kissed his cheek. A tingly feeling stayed where her lips had connected so briefly with his cheek.

Yep, definitely worth it!

**A/N Review if you want me to continue! **


	2. Kissing

_**Chapter Two, Kissing:**_

_**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her**_

"Lily, why are you not studying now that I've finally agreed?" He wasn't as annoyed as his tone might've suggested. In fact, the fact that she, the Lily Evans, didn't study because she was too busy watching his lips amused him very much. It also spread a warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach.

A tiny scowl graced her features and she quickly looked down on her papers, blushing the shade of her hair. They were, finally according to Lily, studying in the common room. Both were bent low over their Transfiguration homework. It was late at night and they'd spent their whole Sunday studying inside the Gryffindor common room. People had come and gone during the day, most of them preferred spending the day in the sun but Lily said they would only get distracted outside. Not only did he know she was right, he also knew it was better not to argue; he had yet to live to see the day when Lily Evans lost and argument, whether she was right or not.

"Shut up and study." She said while focusing exaggeratedly on her transfiguration notes. He chuckled.

"I would have, love, but how could I ever when you were looking at me like that?" he asked and she blushed a darker shade of red, much to his amusement. There was something so very appealing about her when she blushed. He remembered the days before they got together, he'd spend long nights just thinking of ways to make her blush.

He still did, even though he'd already gotten her. He'd noticed she always blushed whenever he stared too deep, too long into her emerald orbs. Or when he told her in a very sincere voice, how much he liked her, or how beautiful he thought she was.

"How exactly do I look at you?" said Lily defensively.

"I think you know." His tone was just barely suggestive, but it still made her blush. Lots of things made his girlfriend blush, he had noticed. Like when he angered her a blush would creep onto her cheeks or if he publicly voiced his feelings for her – it did not matter that he did so in a joking way, she still blushed.

"Do your homework." She muttered and once again looked down on hers.

Silence spread, a comfortable silence that lasted for minutes, while they continued their work. After only a short while, a few minutes, he could feel her eyes on him again. It was like a radar inside of him, beeping whenever her eyes looked his way. He always knew exactly when she looked at him.

He found, if he glanced discreetly at her, that her gaze was stuck on his lips. He pretended not to notice while he studied her features. Her own pink, strawberry-tasting lips looked very inviting, very kissable. Her emerald eyes were framed by thick and black lashes and her hair was curled in the tips today, due to the moisture. During their study session she had ruffled her hair into a messy red halo on top of her head. She'd taken on his habit and his heart swelled slightly when he noticed.

He leaned closer to her, almost unconsciously. So close he could count the freckles on her petite nose. Then closer, so that he could tell apart each of her lashes. Then closer still, until their lips met.

It was sweet, chaste and tender yet it left both of them breathless. They broke apart, forehead leaning onto forehead, trying to catch their breath. He looked into her eyes, into her soul, and, during a brief, fleeting moment, he knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you." He did not wait for her reply; he didn't need to hear her say it just yet, not if she did not love him yet. He knew he loved her, and that was enough for the moment. So, instead of waiting awkwardly for her reply, he let his lips capture hers in a passionate kiss. He wasn't sure she felt the same, but the kiss told him she most certainly felt something. First comes infatuation, but when the infatuation has died out love is what is left. His infatuation for her had died out, and in its place a steady love was growing. He'd wait for her infatuation to cease. Until then, he was content with just kissing her, and she seemed just as content with kissing him.

**AN: What do you think? Review if you want me to continue and/or improve the story! Thanks for all the positive critique I've received. **


	3. Asking

_**Chapter three, Asking**_

_**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong**_

He noticed, because he was a guy, not blind. So he did notice, no matter what she thought. And the hurt looks she gave him whenever she thought he didn't watched told him she did not think he noticed. But he did, he always noticed her. When it came to Lily he noticed stuff he didn't notice about anyone else. He noticed just the slightest change in her mood, every forced smile, when she was happy, when she was sad; he even noticed when she lied. Times would come when she was upset and she would tell him she wanted to be alone, he had long since learnt the difference between her earnest request, and the fake one. When she was earnest she would look him straight in the eyes, when she wasn't her gaze would falter.

He noticed when she wore make-up, the difference between just a tiny amount of rouge and mascara to the natural face of her. He noticed whenever she cut off just an inch of that beautiful hair of hers, things he had never noticed about anyone else. So of course he noticed that she was upset now, he just hadn't gotten around to asking her just yet because he wanted her to come to him when she was ready to talk about whatever it was that was bugging her. But she didn't come.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hello James."

He sat down next to her, noticing how uncharacteristically quiet she was being. His mind swirled with ideas of why she wasn't speaking to him. Perhaps it was the "I love you" comment the other day; maybe she'd realized she didn't want him. The doubt passed away as quickly as it had come. He wasn't the most modest bloke, although he had his moments of doubts, but now that he had finally managed to get Lily it would be a crude trick of fate if she were to leave him so soon. Fate just couldn't be so cruel, could it?

The common room was crowded today as it was raining outside most people chose to stay inside and associate or catch up on studying. So the room was naturally filled with loud chattering. But where they sat, on a coach close to the warm fire, they could have been miles away from the blatant students. Their voices seemed so far off, although they were so close. They might have been inside their own little bubble, Lily and James, as they did not notice the other student and the students did not notice them.

Absentmindedly he began stroking her hair. She had laid her head on his thighs and her feet plopped up on the armrest of the couch. A low humming escaped her lips, a sweet lullaby that almost drifted him into sleep. Would have, if he had not been so concerned about the melancholy melody of the lullaby, it was heartbreaking, the melody. It was so sad, more so because it came from his Lily – the sun in his darkness.

The lullaby drained off and she was left in the eerie silent state she had been in at the first time. He found that he actually preferred the sorrowful melody she had been humming to the eerie un-Lily like silence.

The problem wasn't really that she was silent; it was that it was a mournful silence. Lily knew how to be silent, a thing that differed her from many of the babbling girls he had met, but her silences were never this sorrowful and they never made him so… curious of what she was keeping from him.

He had learned to not ask, when she was silence. He had used to ask, but she always said she would come to him when she was ready, so he kept quiet. After only a few minutes he realized that he would not be able to keep silent much longer, but he figured he'd give her a chance to come to him first.

Her silence and his not asking continued until the common room was empty of people. When the clock struck twelve and an explanation had yet to come off Lily Evans' lips he finally decided to ask her what was wrong but when he looked down at her she lay with closed eyes and a peaceful expression.

"Are you asleep?" he whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"No, just almost." was her unexpected reply. Her voice was sleepy and she didn't open her eyes, but she answered.

"Honey, what's bugging you?" he said carefully, looking down on her angelic features.

Slowly she sat up, making eye contact with him. Her eyes are confused, and surprised that he finally asked, but glad as well.

"Yesterday I received a letter…" she said slow and solemnly. "A black ministry letter."

He didn't like where the conversation was heading.

"You know what I mean, right?" she stopped long enough for him to nod.

"Who was it?"

"It… It's…" her voice broke and tears streamed down her face. "My. Parents."

The last words she barely got out, and he barely caught them. Barely.

Lily was intimidating when she cried, because it always looked so personal. It always looked as though she revealed her soul. She didn't make a sound when she cried; it was always soundless tears streaming down her face. But the tears were always so sincere, so heartbreaking to watch.

And perhaps it got extra intimidating because she was so strong otherwise, always so strong. Lily was not the one who cried in the first place, so when she did it was always extra awkward. Because you could always know she cried over something _really _worth crying over, if she cried.

He did not hesitate, when the first teardrop trickled down her face, to throw his arms around her and hug her tightly. He held her as close as he could without squashing her and ran his hands through her hair quietly humming a lullaby his mother used to sing when he was younger. He hummed until she fell asleep, then he carefully picked her up and carried her to her dorm.

**AN: Chapter three up, hope you all like it! So, any thoughts on the chapter? Something you liked, something you didn't like… something you hated? Tell me, so I can improve this! Much love, and much thanks to all reviewers! **


	4. Grabbing

_**Chapter four, Grabbing**_

_**When she pushes you or hit's you, Grab her and don't let go**_

"_No, James, you cannot do this to me! Not now, not when I've just lost my parents!"_

Lily shrieked. She was a sight when she blew up. He red hair looked like a dancing fire on her head, almost comically. He would have laughed if he hadn't experienced firsthand how skilled she was with her wand. It was not something he wanted to experience again, that was why he learned where to draw the line with teasing her.

"_James, are you listening to me? You cannot do this!" _

"Yes, yes I can Lily. And I will. As soon as I come off age I will."

His own voice seemed far off, almost as if it wasn't really him that spoke. Like someone had possessed him and made him whisper those words while he floated invisibly above himself, staring down at the scene Lily's temper had caused.

The common room had been full of students, even when Lily started her fit, but it was when she started throwing things they all scattered like scared mice. Only a few, the bravest (or perhaps stupidest) stopped at the first landing to peak at the fight.

James ducked when an expensive-looking vase was thrown at him. He could actually feel the bottom of it brush against his shoulder, dangerously close to his head.

Oh the irony of their whole situation got him laughing, a very dangerous thing to do it turned out when another vase was flung his way.

Still, he could not keep his mouth shut. The fact that Lily, his beloved girlfriend, kept tossing hard vases and books at him because she did not want him to become an auror and thus setting himself in danger, was so full of irony he just couldn't stop the laughing.

"Lily – ouch – stop!" he yelled just as Hogwarts, a History hit him square in the chest. Lily stopped, breathing heavily after her rampage.

Hesitantly, he began taking small steps towards her, his body tensed and ready to duck out of the way of yet another flying object anytime. But nothing came and shortly he stood only a few inches away from her.

"Do you know what it will do to me if you run head first – not thinking as you usually don't – into this war, and get yourself killed? How do you think I would feel? Do you not care about that, don't you care about me? You only think of yourself, I don't want you to run off pretending to be some knight in shining armor, I can love you even if you don't risk your life every second of the day!" she was still yelling, her voice only getting louder and louder.

"It's not about being some stupid, romance-novel knight crap, Lily, and you know that! It's because I know people who have died out there and I cannot live myself if I don't feel like I'm doing something active to stop what's going on! Do you seriously think that I will let those people threaten my friends, my _girlfriend, _without doing anything about it? If you do, then you don't know me all that well!"

He was getting angered himself; he was doing it for her, and everybody in her position, why did she refuse to see that? Why did she refuse to see the good in it? It was the times like these he disliked her hot-temper and persistent stubbornness.

If their society, the wizard society were to fall apart, fall into the reign of Voldemort, he would not be able to live with not having worked his ass off to prevent it. If he was still alive when… no, if Voldemort took over, he would not have done his best to prevent it. It was do or die for James, when he got out of Hogwarts he _had _to fight for freedom.

Honestly, he was sure Lily felt so herself. With a fierce passion she usually spoke of how she wanted to fight the bastard; it was probably fear that had driven her to see past what good it did, to put up a resistance. Fear that caused her to only see the death, not the progress the resistance made.

"How do you think the wizarding society would look if there had not been people who fought him?" he asked passionately.

"That someone doesn't have to be you!" she said with equal passion. "Why do you have to be so stupid and so danger-seeking, James?"

She banged her fists into his stomach, blinded by anger, although she wasn't strong, so it didn't hurt that much and he knew she would not have cared about him joining the Aurors if she hadn't cared very much for him, and that was a very comforting thought.

Tears were once again streaming down her face as she pounded his chest. Quietly he took her hands, forced them down to her sides, and embraced her. He held her tightly, in silence, until her tears had stilled. Until he could almost feel the anger fall off her and 'til her body went from stiff to relaxed in his arms. He held her closely until professor McGonagall stepped inside the common room.

McGonagall wore a stern face, directed towards the only two people visible inside the common room. "I received news of a fight in here…"

Her voice died off and her eyes went huge when she noticed the books, torn papers and broken china strewn across the room.

"Potter, Evans! Detention, tomorrow eight o'clock!" she barked and exited the room quickly. "Oh, and clean up this mess. Now!" she turned and said before she slammed the portrait shut.

**AN: Soooo, what do you think? Review to make me improve the story and make it better so that you'll like it! I am drowning in school work right now, but every little review I get makes it all so much more worth it, to spend a few extra times a day to write a little, and put off some sleep. So, review please! And much, much love and thousand thanks to those who have already reviewed! **


	5. Holding

**Chapter five, Holding**

_**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**_

It had been a fairly good day, James concluded when he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Most of the day he had spent plotting together with Sirius while Remus listened mortified and Peter occasionally voiced an idea in his squeaky voice. Now, all that could make it better was spending some time with Lily, whom he had not seen throughout the day. While he might be madly in love with the girl, James what not foolish enough to think that it was good for a relationship when the two involved saw too much of each other. Sometimes, a little distance was good and greatly needed. But he did not like to leave her alone during a time like this, when she had so recently lost her parents.

So he was almost skipping on his way back. Him, Sirius and Remus had set up some things for their next prank down in the hall, but it had taken longer than they expected and now it was past seven.

The Fat Lady smiled when she saw the spring in his step, and let him inside before he'd had time to say the whole password. The common room was filled with people, as usual this time a day. Most people were relaxing after a day full of classes, or doing an assignment or other from the piles of homework the seventh years had at the moment.

James didn't even need to search the room for her, his eyes were drawn in her direction the instant he walked inside the room. It was almost as though they were programmed to find her. His legs walked on their own accord towards her, his lips greeting her without him thinking about it. He was so used to it by now, yet he never stopped treasuring it, treasuring the fact that he, James Potter, was finally allowed to kiss Lily Evans whenever he wanted to. Or the fact that, although they had been together for almost three months now, everything felt brand new, and yet so second nature. It was second nature for him to greet her with a kiss on the lips or the cheek, but it still made his stomach do an awkward back flip. And it was second nature to hug her when he was having a down day – her hugs always seemed to brighten his day – but it still gave him butterflies to have her pressed up against him. And although they'd stared into each other's eyes countless times, it still swelled his heart when she never looked away, keen to keep eye contact with him.

But today he could feel the stiffness in her, even though she answered the kiss as she usually did. Greeting him with a polite "Hi, James!" and settling down next to him made no difference, something was bugging her today. He could feel it in the air around her, and see it in her eyes.

He did not say anything, just settling for stroking her hair and tugging her closer to him. She snuggled up comfortably and started telling him about her day. Nothing special had happened, as usual, but he loved to hear about it anyways, interested in anything about Lily. It was not as much the story as the way she told them that caught his attention. Lily had the ability of making anything interesting; he often suggested she should take over professor Binnin's History of Magic classes. It usually cracked her up.

The way she spoke though, it was inexplicably. There was just _something _about her voice when she spoke. If a voice could tell a story in colors, and a boring storyteller would tell the story in black and white, Lily's voice could take on any color he always thought. Any color in any shade, and even sparkle.

She finished the story, much too soon for his liking, turned to him and said they'd better start dragging their sorry asses to McGonagall. He sighed, but as long as he was with her there just wasn't too much to complain about, so he followed her obediently to McGonagall's office.

"Good Potter, Evans, you're here. And ten minutes early. Well, I suppose I can let you go ten minutes earlier if you'd like to start right off?" When neither teenager answered she took it as a yes. "I'll take your silence as a yes, then. Now, shall we get started? Come along!"

She hurried off out of her office and down the hall, with Lily and James almost running to keep up with her. Professor McGonagall stopped outside the Trophy room and James knew what they would do. Clean the trophies; he'd done it a hundred times himself, with the Marauders after pranking. Cleaning Trophies seemed to be McGonagall's favorite punishment, he thought, judging by how many detentions of his that had somehow involved trophies and cleaning.

"You will be cleaning the trophies tonight - do I really need to add without magic, Potter? – if you finish tonight, which I highly doubt, you are free to go and do not need to return. However, if you don't, which is more likely, I will expect you in my office tomorrow, same time. No excuses. Understood?"

"Yes, professor!" both James and Lily said simultaneously in a monotone voice.

"Good, I will come back by eleven and escort you back to your dorm. I sincerely hope you do understand that if you do not work tonight the consequences will affect you, and only you, as you will have to come back and finish tomorrow or the day after that."

"Yes, professor."

McGonagall left with one last disapproving look and closed the door, leaving James and Lily with two buckets of water and sponges. They shared a meaningful look before silently bending for the sponges and beginning to clean one of the thousands of trophies in the room.

In comfortable silence they continued to scrub and swab the trophies, both in different parts of the room. That was, until a muffled sniffle was heard from Lily's side of the room. Pausing his work to look up, James caught a glimpse of Lily wiping a tear away.

A millisecond was all it took, to cross the room and wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace. He didn't say a word, they felt excessive, sometimes words just weren't needed. And this was such a time; he decided if Lily wanted to talk she'd be the one to say something. But she didn't, not a word escaped her perfectly sculptured lips, so he kept quiet as well, figuring that was the way she wanted it.

**AN: I don't know about you, but I think there's just been too many sad chapters lately, therefore I promise the next chapter will be a lot happier, or what do you want? **

**So, as you can notice, the chapters have been getting longer since chapter one, how do you like that? Were they better short, or do you like them a little longer? Thank you so much for all the reviews as well! Much love, SwedishNerd. **


	6. Looking

**Chapter six, Looking**

_**When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does **_

When McGonagall found them in the trophy room the other day, Lily crying and James embracing her, she had been furious at first, not even a single trophy was clean. Then James had explained the situation and McGonagall had, after much fussing about Lily, let them off the hook – something very out of character for being McGonagall, Remus even thought it might have been the first time in Hogwarts history someone was let off of detention. And now they were sitting beneath their favorite tree down by the lake, just him and Lily cuddling up beneath the heavy branches that blocked out some of the excruciating sun.

The days until graduation were few, and those left seemed to run by like sand through an hourglass. James had always been eager to leave Hogwarts and experience the "real" world, but now he found that he wanted to cling onto every day that passed, and never let go. There was simply too much cruelty outside the protective walls of Hogwarts.

He looked at Lily, whom seemed to be racing the great lake in shimmering, and winning. They were not alone in the grounds, an uncountable amount of students were outside as well, enjoying the increasing summer weather. James watched how Remus and Peter were studying on the opposite side of the lake, and how Sirius tried to drag his flavor-of-the-day into the water with him, unsuccessfully while Alice and Frank walked around the lake hand in hand.

"Hey, Marauder, look out." Lily said out of the blue, causing him to frown and look around in bewilderment.

"For what, exactly?" he asked confused as he couldn't find something potentially dangerously.

"This."

Before he could bat an eye she'd both drawn her wand and thrown a well-aimed Aguamenti spell. Icy water hit his face before he'd had time to react, so much for some peace and quiet.

Annoyed, but still somewhat amused by Lily's Marauder-ish streak, he wiped the water off of his face and chased after Lily who'd ran away before the spell had even hit him.

She shrieked loudly and un-Lily like when he crashed into her, pulling them both to the ground. They rolled around in the grass several times, receiving some fine bruises and grassy plots, before they finally came to a stop. The only thing he saw for several seconds was Lily's fiery red hair, until she climbed off from her position on top of him. They received some funny glances when they stood up, their riot had drawn many curious pupils attention.

"I'm not done with you yet…" he warned when he saw her body relax, perhaps she was thinking she could prank a Marauder and get away with it. Well, flash-news hone, he thought, nobody can! Although, if he had to admit it, if somebody ever were to prank a Marauder and get away with it, it would be Lily, he was pretty sure that wasn't just his biased opinion.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, _James_?" she said his name in a mock-childish tone, and where she stood, hand on her hip, eyes mock-glaring and her raid hair flame like on top of her head, she certainly looked the part of someone who would prank a Marauder and get away with it, especially since he knew how good she was at magic. He contemplated actually letting her get away with it, just because she looked so dangerous (despite her small physique) but a voice chastised him, a voice that sounded suspiciously like the voice of a certain dog he knew, told him that was _not _Marauder behavior, and that he really should live up to the role.

"I bet you regret telling me about those ticklish spots of yours…" he raised his hands and wiggled the fingers while Lily took on a shocked face.

"You promised not to use that against me, James!"

"While making that promise I never contemplated the possibility of you ever pranking me, if I had I would not have made it. Besides, what had you expected of a Marauder?" he winked and threw himself at her.

Then he tickled her a long, long time, until her face turned blue; because she couldn't breathe. She laughed and tried to squirm out of his hold the whole time. Although Lily was the mentally strongest person he knew, he'd give her that, her weak, skinny arms stood no chance against his muscular ones.

When he stopped she was out of breath and annoyed, glaring lightly at him. As he couldn't stand to see her upset, least of all with him, he pulled a face, trying to get a laugh out of her. Her eyes locked with his, both refusing to look away. He didn't make any more faces, just stared deeply into her eyes. Both were serious, but not with that sickening love-sick stare that too many people had so it was more of a competition, rather than a I-see-your-soul moment which also stopped it from getting too cliché and cheesy.

Lily looked away after a few moments, leaving James to stare at the spot where her eyes just had been while she settled her back comfortably against his torso with a small smile playing on her lips. James also smiled, feeling completely in harmony with the whole world, and let his hands wander off to play with her hair. They had done that a lot lately, playing with her hair, which might not have been the most logical thing as it always left him with uncomfortably numb arms.

Sirius had asked him a few days ago, when he complained about his arms, why he was such an imbecile to keep doing it when he knew it would make his arms go numb. When he thought about it he realized he didn't do it because he adored her hair – the feeling of her soft curls under his fingers and watching the way the light illuminated it, the flickering sunrays turning it into a blazing fire – but because Lily enjoyed it. When he ran his fingers through her hair he could always feel her body relax, and almost touch the feeling of ease which seemed to radiate from her. She liked it, and that was all that really mattered to him. Also, he'd noticed she made some catlike purrs after a while, sounds that sent pleasant chills through his body.

She looked up at him, her head twisted in an awkward way.

"I love you, James." she stated in a whisper that caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach. The butterflies seemed to multiply, multiply and swell, until they were so many, and so large, that he actually believed he could fly. Not only fly, but really do anything he wanted to. She loved him. Lily Evans, THE Lily Evans FINALLY loved him! He wanted to shout to the world, and do his and Sirius' awkward victory dance, he wanted to let the whole world know. But he didn't, because her eyes hadn't looked away from his yet and until they did he could do nothing else but stare into her emerald orbs. Quite frankly, though, he was very much content with doing that.

Indeed, he did love to play with her hair!

**AN: Sorry it took such a long time, I had actually written this during class this Friday, but during the weekend interned f*ed up so I couldn't update. Anyhow, I have one or two questions for you:**

**Where do you see this story going? – Like how many chapters do you want and do you want it to be AU or follow J.K's plot where Lily and James dies?**

**Is there anything in particular you'd like to happen? **

**How do you like it this far? Do you want me to do a chapter with more of Lily's thoughts? I've been thinking of that for a while but haven't decided about it just yet, so I'd be happy to know if there's anyone who wants that! **

**Anyhow, now I'm going to cough myself to sleep – I've contracted the worst cold ever! =( **


	7. Reassuring

_**Chapter seven, Reassuring**_

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay **_

**Just for those of you who didn't remember: Last chapter when Lily told James she loved him, it was more of her saying it back to him. Re-read chapter three and you'll see he did say it first! On with the chappie: **

He was still giddy after Lily proclaimed her love the other day, and that might have been what put the extra spring in his step as he almost skipped down the hall towards the common room. What sprang into his view when he stepped inside the room was, not Lily as he'd have preferred, but his best friend Sirius Black, which wasn't _that _bad.

"C'm 'ere!" Sirius said, grabbed his arm in a tight grip and led him to a couch where his other best friend, Remus, sat waiting.

Sirius pushed him down in the armchair opposite Remus, locking eyes with him intently with a serious look on his face. James smiled, predicting whatever would happen next would be somewhat amusing. It could only be, when it concerned Sirius and seriousness.

"Soo," James said after an awkward pause where nobody knew what to say.

"James, there's something we need to talk to you about…" Sirius said, his voice semi-calm and with the tone of one speaking with a child.

"Yes, go ahead."

"I'm about to if you'll be quiet already!"

"Alright…"

"You see, ever since two days ago you've walked around with this big smile. Huge, in fact. It's embarrassing, James, and it needs to stop. I have a reputation to uphold, you know? I can't be seen with a loony grinner or people will think I've suddenly gone and befriended Xenophilius Lovegood." Sirius continued with a condescending and serious voice throughout his monologue while Remus scowled at him. James found it difficult not to laugh as he had an idea what was going on.

Remus had wanted to ask what he was so happy about but Sirius wanted the "old James" back, as he'd already said once. Now they'd spoken with each other but Sirius had said the opposite of what Remus thought they should say. It was always that way, with everything.

"You cannot keep prancing around like a lovesick fool all days long, James. We need to pull some pranks, we haven't pulled any pranks in sooo long!" Sirius' voice was suddenly fifty years younger – whining.

"Let me get this straight…" James said a little confused. "When I'm sad, I'm not allowed to be sad but then when I get happy I'm not supposed to be happy?"

"Yes! Well, no. But you're not happy now you're…"

"Happy?"

"Unnaturally so. I can't even describe it, Remus help me out here, man."

Remus shook his head. "I don't think he shouldn't be happy so I can't help you Sirius, but I would like to know what the cause of this happiness is…" He grinned wolfishly. "Is it something to do with Lily?"

"Of course it is! _Everything _has something to do with her nowadays!"

"She loves me. She loves me, guys!" James grinned, his eyes gazing over slightly. "I wished, I wished so much, I was certain of it. Almost. But I must admit I doubted it when she never said anything. Now she has. She loves me!"

"Congrats man!" Remus fist-bumped him and Sirius looked awestruck.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Really, she said 'I love you'?"

"Yes!"

"Well, after what? Seven years of chasing, you totally deserve this!"

After a quick man-hug from both guys they sat down again. "So, you feel neglected, Sirius?" James teased.

"No! Well, yes… But it's only because we never prank anymore, you're just with Lily!"

"Never prank? We've pranked many times, Padfoot."

"Yeah, when?"

"There was that awesome prank in the great hall," "Yeah, it was pretty awesome…" "Then the week before it was the first years Transfiguration class," "The looks on their tiny faces were priceless!" "then we pranked the Slytherins a few times, the annual Valentine's day and the back-from-Christmas-holidays pranks, the one with the water balloons, the one with Peeves, the one with Mrs. Norris, the one with Remus' underwear…"

"WHAT?"

"Uhm, you didn't tell him?" James gulped.

"I thought you said you asked!" Sirius wheezed.

"Argh, just… argh!"

"But I guess I can try to spend a little less time with Lily…" James said reluctantly, "and a little more with you guys."

"Or," a sweet, feminine voice interrupted, "you could bring your girlfriend with you to meet your friends? Just a suggestion…" Lily surprised them all with her unexpected presence. She greeted the Marauders with a happy wave, as she sat down on James' lap, and James with a kiss.

"Hey guy, I was thinking…" Sirius began.

"Did you get hurt?" Lily shot back quickly.

Sirius pouted while James looked like Christmas came early. "I think he did!" he said and squeezed her closer, feeling relaxed.

"I'm appalled Lily! I expected this from James, Remus even, but never from you!" Sirius said wide-eyed and pressed a hand to his chest.

"Let's go, Remus." Sirius said grumpily, "I need some food…"

While they left James and Lily cuddled up in the coach, happily shutting out the rest of the world.

"You know I do like your friends, and if you want to be with them I'm totally fine with it? It may sound cliché and cheesy, but as long as I am with you I am totally fine." Lily said after a while.

"Now I know. But it doesn't matter. I love them, and I love you and if I can combine those two loves… well, that's great. But I see them every day, Sirius is just overreacting and I think he knows it himself, perhaps it is the upcoming graduation. Anyways, I'm just as cliché and cheesy as you are, so I'm fine as long as I'm with you." He replied sincerely.

"Good. Well, the graduation _is _scary. But one thing that is so great with you, James, is that sometimes you make me so happy I forget that I have nowhere to go after graduation. Sometimes you make me believe I'm not in danger, that I couldn't be one of Voldemort's next victims, just because I'm a mudblood. Sometimes, I think that the world is a happy place where we can all live happily ever after in peaceful harmony with the world. But we can't, and that sucks a huge amount of crap."

"Honey, I know. But don't worry, you won't be one of his next victims, you know that. Right? You must know I would never let him even lay his wormy slits of eyes on you! It's just a week left of school; you know everything will work out until then. Don't worry." He patted her back while he spoke, his voice quivering with emotion.

A thick silence spread when Lily didn't answer, nor made any indication she'd even heard a word he'd said. He knew she was worried, and had all right to, but still he wished she would answer him. But he was worried as well, not for himself. No, James was never worried for his own sake but there were many people around him he feared for. His best friend Remus who was in danger just because he was a "half-breed", because once a month he turned into a werewolf. Even though it was not his own choice, this fact put Remus' life in danger. Then there was Sirius, his other best friend, who had defied his families' beliefs, thus become an outcast amongst his family and relatives, and also wanted by Voldemort.

His parents, his beloved parent Harold and Jane Potter, known as blood-traitors in Voldemort's world because they didn't share nor support his visions. So their lives had to be cut short according to Voldemort. Then Lily, his Lily, was perhaps in more danger than any of them, and she meant the most to him. He couldn't even imagine a black ministry letter arriving for him one day, with her name inside. Bright, happy, loving, beautiful Lily Evans had to live until she was an old, really, really, really old woman. She was too nice not to. But still, there was a big risk she wouldn't, as she was like the Jews were to Hitler to Voldemort. But he'd fight for her, until he couldn't fight no more.

"I'd die for you, Lily. Everything will be alright. I swear it, it'll be just fine. Maybe not now, not this instant. Maybe not in a year, or two. Maybe not even in ten, but one day, he'll be gone and you and I we'll be just fine."

**An: I'M SO ASHAMED BY MY POOR UPDATING. BAD AUTHOR, **_**BAD **_**AUTHOR! Honestly guys, I cannot say how ashamed I am. All I can really say is, life got in the way. The last weeks in school were though, you'd think they'd be pretty chill, but they weren't =( And I needed good grades so I had to study 24/7, then I lost my papers with KTG chapter 7 so I had to re-write everything, but it's better now and that's a positive thing! Anyways, on Thursday I'm going to Portugal for two weeks and I don't know if I'll be able to update from there. However I will update at least one more time before I go, my goal is three but two is the actually pretty though in itself. So if anyone is still reading this, I'M SORRY. But I'd be thrilled if some of you were still reading. **

**I've also decided the end, I've even written it, but there'll be 18 chapters so there's a few left until we come there. Sounds too much/little? I won't tell if the ending will be AU or canon, it a surprise! Anyways, I sincerely hope you'll forgive my poor updates and I'll try to fix another chapter already tonight! Much love to anyone still out there! (and anyone new!) **


	8. Kissing II

_**Chapter Nine, Kissing II**_

_**Kiss her in the pouring rain**_

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Sophie, who's been wanting to be in one of my stories for some time now. It's now what she looks like, or even how she acts (except the eyes, Sophie's eyes are AWESOME). But at least it's dedicated for her. Hope you like it, Sophie! 3**

"TODAY IS THE DAY! TODAY WE GRADUATE FROM HOGWARTS!" The Gryffindor common room awoke to the ear ringing bellowing of one Sirius Black that Friday morning. In fact, he might even have awoken.

The morning was as far from any other graduation morning the 7th years had ever seen as you could possibly get. The sky was overcast with black clouds promising rain and thunder. The wind ripped and lunged at the trees in the forbidden forest, causing them to bend over backwards. However, the weather would not come to affect the seventeen's sprits, be they nostalgic, blissful or melancholy.

"KIDS WAKE UP! IT'S GRADUATION DAY TODAY!"

"SIRIUS BLACK SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Hey Sophie, don't you look absolutely ravishing today." Sirius said with his devilishly handsome smirk to the sixth year witch before him. Sophie was of normal height, with blonde hair but chocolate brown eyes distinguished her from the rest of the blue eyed blond haired girls. And to be fair her eyes weren't even chocolate colored, at least not only… They had some elements of green and blue as well and a small yellowish circle around the iris.

"Thank you, Sirius. I must admit that, despite waking up the entire castle at numerous accounts, I sure will miss you." Sophie smiled and her whole face lit up. "It will be empty around here without you wrecking havoc every other second of the day."

"It's gonna suck, you know, leaving this place." A solemn look suddenly struck the ever happy Marauder while he immersed in old memories. "Make the best of the year you've left." He said while shaking his head free of memories. "Because it's gonna fly by like this." With a snap of his fingers he demonstrated her next year and left for James and Remus.

"HELLO FELLOW MARAUDERS! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" He said while skipping inside their unusually neat bedroom. The only reason it was cleaned was because they would leave for the train the following evening. "WAKIE WAKIE!"

"Sirius…"

"Yes, Prongsie?"

"SHUT UP!" James bellowed while chucking a large pillow at his best friend. It caught Sirius off guard and in the head, so it knocked him down. When he appeared, seconds later, it was not without the most surprised look any of the inhabitants in the room had ever seen.

"Prongsie… how could you?" he pouted.

"Easy, I just did like this," James said while picking up another pillow. "Then I did something of this…" he flicked his hand, chucking a pillow at Sirius for the second time in a mere minute. This time, however, Sirius had time to dodge the pillow and glare at James.

"I was just trying to wake you up, we're leaving Hogwarts today and we need not to waste a minute daylight. We have to be awake and alert enough to say goodbye to everything and everyone, so get up now!"

"Sirius…" said Remus in a grave voice. "It's 5.30 a.m. Shut up or I'll kill you." He then proceeded to turn his back to the neglected Marauder in the middle of the room.

"I agree with Remus!" Frank's voice called from a corner in the far end of the room. A few other voices chimed in their agreements to Sirius obvious disappointment.

"See, nobody wants you hollering about anywhere but if you absolutely need to would you at least do me the favor of doing it in the Slytherin common room?" James said with closed eyes and a sleepy voice.

"Never mind, I'll just go to sleep." Sirius grunted and climbed into his bed. "But I'll wake you up at eight and goddamn it you'd better get up then…"

"Whatever…"

-:-

"Lily where are you going? It's friggin' eight _in the morning_. Go to sleep again." Alice said, chocked awake by Lily's waken state.

"Sure, sure." Lily replied while exiting her dorm to the sounds of Alice's questioning calls of "Lily?"

This was her last day at Hogwarts, the school that had come to be more of a home than her actual home as the years had passed by. The teachers had raised her more than her parent and the students had been more of her siblings than her actual sister had, no way would she spend her last day sleeping. She was going to visit every place of the castle, savoring every memory she had of all the hidden corners in the castle, every sight, every smell and every taste she would etch into her memory forever. Hogwarts was a part of her, now and for always, but to her horror James had realized that they would not always be a part of Hogwarts – unless they did something about it. She had no idea what he had planned, but was very certain he had something planned. James always had something planned, and if he hadn't she'd simply have to come up with something herself because goddamn it, she would not let Hogwarts forget her!

It was only when she noticed the coldness of the stone steps when she realized she neither wore socks, nor shoes. Looking back up the stairs, she decided she'd rather go barefoot than being nagged on by Alice again.

Lily was tiptoeing on her bare feet towards the backside of the fat lady's portrait when footfalls behind her halted her. Then James called out.

"Hey Lily, wait up!" he ran up to her and while sneaking his arm around her waist he also kissed her.

"James, I didn't think you'd be up at this time!" she said, surprised and pleased.

"Sirius woke us at five thirty because he thought we should save daylight… there isn't even any daylight at that time! Five thirty is still night! Anyway, so we all told him to sod off and then he said he'd wake us at eight so he did and then I saw you and here I am." He explained, very heatedly at the part where he told her about Sirius' wake up call.

Lily smiled. "That's great, let's go and make some memories?" she asked and snuck her arm around his waist.

"Yes, let's!"

-:-

"Where are we going, James?" Lily asked while he pulled her along a path to the great lake.

"Hush, you'll see." He said and rushed their steps. He stopped at the shore of the lake.

They'd visited every classroom, and shared a quick kiss in each of them. They'd been in the kitchen, in the Room of Requirement, in all of the toilets, the Great Hall, the Quidditch locker rooms (both the Girls' and the boys') then they moved outdoors. They visited Hagrid's hut, the forbidden forest and every nook and crannies of the grounds.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lily while he dragged her along.

"We're going to eternalize our time at Hogwarts." Was his simple reply. "Cover your eyes." He watched carefully while she put her hands over her eyes. "No sneak peaking…" with a flick of his wand a tiny cloth had folded across her eyes.

While listening to James performing magic, Lily decided to take in her surroundings… Well, the sounds and smells of it.

First were the tweeting sound of birds, and the smell of the lake. Then the rustling of leaves getting thrown around by the wind, and the smell of rain lurking in the air reached her senses. She could also make out the quiet sound of James' breathing next to her.

"Can I look now?" she asked, impatiently tugging at the cloth covering her eyes.

"Soon, soon." She heard him say and the sound movement reached her milliseconds before his lips crashed onto hers in a chaste kiss. "You can look now."

The cloth was pulled away and the sight that met her was their favorite tree. She could remember so many things revolving around that tree. For instance, she and Alice had officially introduced themselves and made friends by that tree. It was the tree Lily would go to if she was sad and, most importantly, it was the tree beside which she and James had shared their first kiss. Etched into the body of the tree were the words "_Lily Evans and James Potter, Hogwarts 1971 – 1978 Now nothing can erase us, my love._"

"It can't be erased. Remus taught me that enchantment." James said and scratched his head while smiling sheepishly. "So… do you like it? I mean, it's only symbolic, but now we've left our mark."

"I love it! Although I doubt anyone will ever forget any of you Marauders, no matter how hard they try."

Neither had noticed, but rain had started falling somewhere during their conversation. And there they stood, barefoot in the pouring rain on their last day at Hogwarts and James did not know what to do besides to kiss her. So he did. While the rain fell down on them, they shared their last kiss as students of Hogwarts.

**AN: I had really fun writing this chapter! Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay and I do hope you will forgive me. So if any of you guys are out there, please give me a review I'd love to hear what you thought of this! **

**Once again, this one goes to Sophie, who is actually in USA right now and I'm so JEALOUS! I've never been there but I'm hoping we'll go there someday. Much love!**


	9. Kissing III

_**Chapter Nine, Kissing III**_

_**When she lay's her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her.**_

**Just a heads up, this chapter contains snogging, more detailed than I've ever written I think. So bear with me. **

Three years ago, on the spot, he'd graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had hoped and wished, but never really known if he and Lily would have made it through. There were times, even back in Hogwarts, when they'd fought so hard he'd thought they wouldn't make it even one day outside of Hogwarts' secure environment. Times when he thought they'd let harsh cruelties create a crack between them, and that they'd one day find that crack too big to overlook.

But, as much as they'd had their rough times, there were the good times – the times where James was so convinced that they'd spend the rest of their lives together, have children, grandchildren, a home and pets that not even the most skilled fortune teller could have convinced him otherwise. Luckily for James, the good times had been considerably more than the bad.

While looking back three years ago, he didn't much remember the friends, teachers or enemies. The pranks were, though somewhat foggy, somewhere in his memory along with other escapades done by himself and the Marauders. But the only thing he could see crystal clear was that final graduation day when he'd kissed Lily barefoot in the pouring rain.

All he could think of now this day exactly three years later was that moment in the pouring rain and of Lily. Now, exactly three years later, she was coming to live with him. Finally. He had nagged on her for so long, and now he'd get his way.

Looking around his living room his chest swelled with love while his eyes lingered on the photos of him and Lily hung on the walls. Lily had come by yesterday to put them up, as well as dropping off a few moving boxes.

He smiled. This apartment was no longer his home, and he could feel it. It was _their _home and their start on the rest of their lives.

The clock on his wall struck eight and Lily would come any minute, with more of her moving boxes filled with new stuffs for their home. He couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across his face. He'd really gotten her, all those years of pining after her, reciting cheesy poems Sirius picked out (it wasn't until recently James realized he'd only done it to embarrass James) and saying moronic pick-up lines (again, Sirius' idea) and admitting his feelings had finally paid off. _He'd gotten his flower. _

"Why're you smiling like an idiot, come and help me with these instead?" Lily's angry voice came from behind three boxes covering her body. She looked about to topple over anytime now.

"Why didn't you just levitate them?" he asked and rose to take two of the boxes.

"Yes! Why didn't I levitate them?" she said and smacked her forehead with her palm, "Why didn't I think of that, it was totally obvious? Or, maybe I didn't do it because you live right in a Muggle area and your neighbors have a clear insight into your living room and I just didn't want to be the stupid idiot who exposed the Wizarding world?"

"Grumpy, love. Don't be that way." He kissed her lips, "Today's a great day."

"I know. Sorry. But my back is killing me, those goddamned moving boxes are _heavy." _

"No, not really. You're just weak." He smiled cheekily while he teased the already annoyed witch and toyed with the boxes in his grip. Lily pulled a face as she put down her carton in the middle of the floor.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" she asked and pulled the curtains closed. When James wiggled his eyebrows with an amused smirk on his face she just sighed.

"I meant we're going to be packing up these things. And we're doing it by magic, that's why I pulled the curtains you horny fool!" she laughed and began waving her wand. James smiled, although a little disappointed, but began helping her nevertheless.

Three hours later they both sat exhausted on the couch, only half of the boxes were unpacked.

"Geesh, Lily, how much stuff could you bring?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, James, want me to throw some out?" Lily said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind…" James mumbled and rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from Lily. He could almost feel Lily rolling her eyes beside him when she sighed.

They sat still for an indefinable amount of time; it could have been half an hour but it might as well have been thirty seconds.

Until Lily leaned her head on his shoulder. Exhausted, but lovingly, he tilted her head upwards and claimed her mouth with his. He sucked gently on her lower lip before dragging his tongue along it, begging for entrance.

She opened for him directly, years of practice had allowed them to almost hear the other's intentions and respond to them directly, like instinct.

He snuck an arm around her waist as their tongues danced with each other and before she knew it she was sitting in his lap, with a leg on each side of him. She fisted her hands in his unruly curls and he dragged his hands along her backside, leaving flaming trails behind.

It was funny how, even though they'd been together for so long, their bodies responded to the other's tough like each time was the first.

She inched closer to him, trying to get closer still even when there was no distance between them.

He moaned in her mouth as her breasts pressed against his chest, and when she felt his erection below her, her brain went as if intoxicated. She snogged him even more eager than before, a light growl escaping her lips and he tugged her closed, clearly even more aroused by her animalistic sound.

Their lips broke apart for seconds, fighting to find their breath again, but their hands never stopped travelling the others body.

Lily let her hands travel beneath his shirt for the innumerous time, feeling his hard chest beneath her cold fingers. She heard James' breath hitch, felt it in his chest, and smiled wickedly.

"Let's go and initiate our bedroom."

"We've been in that bedroom before, Lily." James pointed out while his hands slipped under her shirt.

"Not when it belonged to _both _of us." She grinned and he couldn't help one of his own spreading.

"I've no complaints." He swept her up into his arms and carried her into _their _bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot. Yep, he really did love living with Lily.

**AN: How did you like it? The late update is due to the fact that I was in Portugal for two weeks, and this week I've been working and when I came home I was always too tired to do anything but sleep. Sorry! :(**

**How did you like this chapter? It's a bit different from how the others have been. Too detailed? Let me know!**


	10. Ignoring

**Chapter ten, ignoring**

_**When she ignores you, give her your attention**_

"Lily, baby, don't ignore me. Baby, don't be angry, not still." He grabbed her arm but she pulled away quickly, busing herself with the menu. It was James' idea they'd go out and eat tonight, the idea did not come without a back thought but with Lily still mad at him it did not feel good at all.

"Would you like to order?" their waiter for the evening asked and James nodded solemnly.

"A bottle of your finest Champagne, and I'll have the pasta Toscana. What do you want, honey?" he turned to Lily.

"I'll have the same, and a glass of water."

The waiter scribbled on his little notepad, nodded and then left them quietly. James studied the surroundings. They sat by a mahogany table, round with a fancy table cloth on top. A fancy chandelier was their only light. Around them there were a dozen different sized, similar looking tables with a couple or several couples sitting around, ordering food or just simply talking. James and Lily seemed to be the only couple whom were arguing, even though it was silently.

Sirius and Remus had helped him find this place, for a special occasion such as this was to be, and he had to say that they'd done a fantastic job. At first he'd thought Sirius would confound Remus and then give him the address of a shitty place somewhere, but surprisingly he hadn't. He must know how much Lily meant to James or else he would've.

"How was your day?" he asked Lily, praying she would stop being mad sometime soon so that he could do what they came to do. Or, he could do what he came to do.

But Lily was too lost in taking in the surroundings to even reply, or at least she appeared to be.

"Lily, I know you're mad but if you could only talk to me maybe we could sort this out?"

Lily sighed and when she next looked at him it was with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, just every time I see you I think of how I thought you were… yesterday."

Her voice cracked and she was unable to utter _the _word. "I'm sorry James; we should be enjoying ourselves tonight."

She spotted his hand lying on the table and grabbed it, stroking it and smiling all the while. "I love you, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes. Just remember, when I'm bitchy, I only am because I care about you."

"You should've told me that way back in Hogwarts." James said and smiled cheekily. Lily smacked his hand but smiled nonetheless.

"I probably should. You weren't even half as bad as I made you seem sometimes."

"I'm glad to know," James actually felt some relief shot through his stomach. And here he'd thought it didn't matter what Lily had done, only what she did. He supposed it did matter, a little bit at least.

Their food arrived and after toasting their make-up in Champagne they ate and chit-chatted about any and everything. Mostly, James was only listening with half a mind, most of his brain was just taking in how beautiful Lily looked in the candlelight. It illuminated and cast mysterious shadows over her hair and gave her face a porcelain look which made her freckles appear more clearly and her eyes sparkled like two tiny, green fires.

The restaurant was playing soft music, and James only waited for his queue, his nerves tightening by the minute. Each second that passed seemed to be an eternity. What if she didn't want to, what would happen between them then?

His own feelings he was sure of, but what did Lily want? They were still so young, maybe when Lily saw her distant future she didn't see him and kids.

He thought back on the previous three days. Lily had forgiven him for not sending word of his delayed return, but she'd barely spoken to him. Actually, today was the first day they spoke, and it relieved James to no limit. He'd thought they were done with for a while, stupidly, it was only lovers' quarrel not anything serious and he didn't think for a minute even, that Lily would leave him over something so trivial.

-:-

Lily once again surveyed the fancy restaurant she found herself dining within. There were fancy chandeliers and interior design, not anywhere she and James would normally go, they usually preferred tiny, cheaper places to this over the top fancy restaurants. And she couldn't help but suspect the reason behind this sudden fancy dinner; she suspected James was feeling guilty for not sending his patronus the other day.

But really, she should be the one making amends. She had gone ballistic for such an ordinary thing, James had been in an Order meeting, how on earth was he supposed to have remembered to send his patronus? Lily could barely say she would've remembered it herself.

It was such a sweet thing of James to do, and such a typical as well. He always took the blame for about everything that went wrong between them, even though they both knew it was Lily's own fault. And he always did things over the top. He knew she hated it, but did it anyway. Like that time in seventh grade, when they started dating;

"_Lily, aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Alice. _

_Lily had only been picking in her food and dinner was already coming to an end. But she couldn't force herself to eat anything, hadn't been able to for quite a while now. What was with her? Just because James had snogged Marilynn she wouldn't eat? It wasn't as though she liked him or anything. _

_Or, if she could be honest (and she could, because it was only to herself) she had to admit the guy looked pretty damn good. And had humor, lots and lots of it, he was funny to hang around with, she'd learned during their times as potions partners. And he always had a witty comeback, which she'd learnt during their millions of arguments. He was a skilled wizard, one couldn't deny, they only needed to see him in class or watch one of his and his friends' infamous pranks. Which were pretty damn funny if you weren't the victim, she could admit now that she was on a roll. And, this was important not to forget as well, he was an incredibly loyal and good friend, which Lily could not help but appreciate. Maybe, if she admitted it only to herself, she could say that she actually harbored some more than friendly feelings towards the infamous, unruly haired prankster. _

_Just as she came to the conclusion she might be falling for over-the-top-James, loud music filled the Great Hall. There were not many students left, most had gone home during the winter holidays and the few left were in Hogsmeade or in their dormitory. Only a handful students sat and ate together. _

_When she listened closely she recognized the music and lyrics to Born to Be My Baby, but the voice singing the lyrics live she did not recognize. Upon looking up from her un-tasteful looking plate of food she noticed every student in the room looking at none other than James Potter, standing on the table before her (how she didn't manage to notice him before now was beyond her) his magically enchanted voice echoed through the hall and actually sounded _pretty good.

"_You were born to be my baby, And baby, I was made to be your man__, __We got something to believe in__, __even if we don't know where we stand__, __only God would know the reasons__, __but I bet he must have had a plan__, __cause you were born to be my baby__and baby, I was made to be your man__…" A distressed and disapproving McGonagall looked down upon them from the teachers table with a scowl on her face, looking the opposite of the bemused Dumbledore which eyes twinkled as never before behind his horn rimmed, half-moon glasses._

"_You were born to be my baby, baby I was made to be your man" James finished the song speaking, a little out of breath, looking down on Lily. "One date, just one?" _

_When she finally was able to comprehend what had just happened, all she could do was nod, wide-eyed. _

_James' eyes turned just as wide as hers while the few students left to witness James' little act stood on their feet and cheered. Lily even saw Dumbledore smile, quite widely, and applause, and she swore she saw McGonagall applause before she realized what she did and turned her attention to her food, a small smile playing on her ever-before pursed lips. _

"_Really, you will?" James asked once he seemed able to think straight again. His eyes were still as wide as before, staring disbelievingly down on Lily, probably questioning reality._

The face of James that moment was forever etched into her mind.

Lily laughed lightly and James was instantly curious to what was on her mind, what had made her laugh.

"I was just thinking about the last time I heard this song," Lily said, knowing he wanted to know even before he had to ask. "And your face when I said yes."

"Yes… Oh, happy day." James sighed, lost in the very same memory Lily had been lost in seconds ago. Born to be my baby continued to play in the restaurant, its occupants unaware of what was to happen only seconds from then. They looked a little surprised over the choice of song, and the volume of it, to the fancy restaurant who until recently had played soft, calming tunes.

James fingered the small box in his pocket.

"How about we make another memory to this song? And your face will be the long this time." James stood and Lily looked bewildered, not understanding anything.

"James, wha-" she interrupted herself when he got down on one knee before her, grabbing her hand in his.

"You were born to be my baby, baby I was made to be your man. Be my wife as well. Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?" The whole restaurant had quieted and watched as he fished the ring box out of his pocket, opening it and offering it to Lily.

Seriousness, bemusement, love, expectation, hope, fear, desire all mixed up to a big lump of feeling in his chest. He was sure they all showed in his eyes, allowing Lily to see his sincerity.

He'd been fairly certain she would say yes, but now the moment came and he could only think of all the different ways in which she could reject him. Spill her drink over his head and tell him she detested him, laugh at him, scorn, frown, silently walking away, rejoice…

Or she could just say yes, as he hoped… **(to be continued)**

**AN: I have a chapter that supposed to be up before this, but I have barely gotten halfway then I got stuck, so I figured I'd post this and make the other chapter sort of half flashback, so I'm sorry for the late update! I've just been on vacation, two weeks on Gotland, it was really nice. **

**SORRY FOR ALL THE LINES I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR! Yeah, I'm blonde, but delete didn't work and computers really aren't my thing… :( **

**So, how did you like it when it was a little from Lily's perspective? Would you like it if I inserted some of her perspective in the next chapter, or should I stick to James? **

**Also, I've decided to make a canon ending, but I've changed a little bit from the books. **

**Lastly, A BIG CONGRATS TO MY WONDERFUL FATHER AND HIS GIRLFRIEND WHO'VE GOTTEN ENGAGED. They're what inspired me to write this chapter. It was really beautiful, the announced it on the beach and acted all love-dovey or what the hell you call it!**


End file.
